


River Faer

by NixieDrakos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure, Au Ra, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cannon typical voilence, Conjurer, Don't know where this is going, Fantasy, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), White Mage - Freeform, pairs? who knows!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieDrakos/pseuds/NixieDrakos
Summary: River came to the Twelveswood with nothing but a name the day after the Calamity. Found by the Padjal, she's kept hidden away from the world deep within the old trees. Years later with growing dreams of darkness and voices, she's brought to the forefront and formally initiated into the Stillglade Fane. There she hopes to uncover the meanings of her dreams and learn about her past...Not beta-ed currently.





	River Faer

It feels as if I’m floating within a dark void, unsure of anything. It’s peaceful as I drift amongst the warm depths of the darkness. It’s strange to me. The warmth. Wouldn’t it be cold and unyielding instead of warm and full of comfort? Lights splash across my vision, disrupting and invading the inky space around me.

_ Child… _

A voice calls from beyond the darkness. Questions swim in my head even as my body is pulled towards the direction of the source less voice. Who is the voice and why are they calling to me? Before

_ Come… _

The voice calls again, louder this time. It urges me forward, the pull on my body stronger. Butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach, an uneasy feeling causing me to shiver. The galaxy of colors grows brighter. They begin to hurt my eyes, as I wish to do nothing more than to turn away, back towards the awaiting arms of the darkness. A yelp is caught in my throat as I’m pulled back, away from the hungering lights. I freeze as I feel a clawed hand upon my shoulder. Looking behind, I just catch a glimpse of a figure shrouded in the same shadows that surround us.

Before anything further could happen, a sharp pain pierces my head. I squeeze my eyes shut as my body attempts to curl in on itself despite the hold still on my shoulder. A new voice battles against the pain growing in my mind, unable to break through. My head pounds in rhythm to the two voices. The pain quickly grew. It feels as if my head will explode. Just as I feel I can take no more, it stops. And all falls silent.

***

My eyes flutter open as my mind is sluggish as it tries to piece together what I had dreamed about. Already the dream is fuzzy and fading as I’m unable to recall just what it was. I groan as sunlight filters through leaves several fulms above me. It takes me a moment to remember where I was. I feel lush grass beneath my fingers and wildflowers in my peripheral. I turn my head and spot a partly filled basket with a staff laying beside it. I blink curiously at the items before everything clicks into place.

“I fell asleep?!” I shoot up on my hands as I look around. I scramble to my feet as I use my staff to help myself up while reaching for the basket of herbs. “E-Sumi must be wondering where I am!”

“Fortunate for you, I am well aware of your habits to sleep amongst the trees.” The familiar voice of the Padjal [ND2]  comes from behind. I turned around, not expecting him to be there. He frowns at something he sees as we make eye contact. “You’ve had the dreams again.” It’s not a question.

I sigh, my forked tail swaying behind me in anxiousness. “I still can’t remember much about them. This time though, I heard a second voice.” Gesturing to the ground in front of me, I sit back down in the spot I had just vacated moments before. I place my staff on my lap with the bask of herbs next to me.

My companion follows suit and gets comfortable in front of me, resting his staff to his side within easy reach. There is a moment or two of silence as E-Sumi-Yan patiently waits for me to find my words. “It’s like before. I’m adrift in a depthless void. This time… this time, I think I heard two voices. And someone else is in the dream too.” I fumble over my words, frustrated at my lack of remembrance of the dream I just had.

His attention is caught the mention of someone else within my dream. “There was another,” he questions. “Were you able to make out who?”

I shake my head with a frown, “No. It’s blurry, but I know they –” I look to the white mage, troubled. “I could be imagining things, but I thought I felt someone grab my shoulder. But that can’t be true,” I deny with another shake of my head. “You can’t feel things within a dream… It’s not real.”

E-Sumi ponders on my words for a while, seeming to work through his own thoughts on the matter. After a time has passed, he releases a sigh that hints at his age far more than his childish features. I watch him silently, idly tracing patterns on my staff.

“I want you to come to Stillglade Fane .”

“What?” __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> It's been a bit since my last story. And I know the chapter is pretty short even more me. I'm trying to get myself back into the swing of writing but oh boy, is it a challenge. I'm hoping with the continued interest in FFXIV, that it will help keep me motivated to write the story. And because I've been soo out of practice, I'm hoping that the more I write, the more fluid and longer my chapters will become.
> 
> Hope to see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
